Create A Moveset
in the Create a moveset mode]] Create a moveset ''' (also known as '''CAM) is a game mode when the player can edit Superstars and Diva's move-sets. It is featured in THQ's WWE Smackdown series and WWE Series. Sections :Main Article: Create A Moveset/Moveset sections There are little sections in this where each part can be edited. For example: Taunts is in the Standing actions section whereas the submission grapples on grounded opponents are in the Grounded section. Standing actions The Standing actions is the section of when the wrestler moves from ringside into the ring, from the ring to ringside and how the wrestler gets from the apron to the ring or ringside. It also has the wrestler's taunts. Standing The Standing is the section of when the wrestler strikes and attacks the opponent, strike combinations, reverses kicks and punches, peform Chain grapples, groggy grapples and submission maneuvers. Grounded The Ground section is when the wrestler peforms attacks, grapples and submission maneuvers to an grounded opponent. Corner The Corner is the section of when the wrestler attacks and grapples an opponent that is cornered against the TB, seated on the corner, on the top-rope of tied to the tree of woe. It also shows how to springboard of the ropes to an opponent on the top-rope or an opponent in front of the corner where the wrestler peforms jumping backwards. You can also perform diving maneuvers from cornered grapples. Ropes The Ropes section is when the wrestler performs groggy grapples to an opponent laying against the ropes. And springboarding, slingshotting and diving out of the ring attacks. Apron The Apron is the section of when the wrestler performs grapples and attacks to an opponent on the apron, in the ring and on ringside. There is also more springboard moves in this section. Diving (Aerial) The Diving section is when the wrestler performs Diving maneuvers to either an standing opponent or a grounded opponent. This section was also called Aerial. Running The Running section is when the wrestler performs running strikes and grapples to an opponent or when the opponent is running towards the wrestler and performs an Irish whip rebound grapple. Tag team The Tag Team section is when the wrestler is with an partner and performs grapples when either the opponent is cornered with the partner next to the TB or when either the wrestler or the partner performs a chain grapple while the other one is performing a grapple after that. The opponent is not cornered then. They can also perform Tag team finishers when the opponent is cornered. Finishers This section is when the wrestler performs signature and finishing moves on an opponent. It has another section in it when the wrestler can perform grapples and finishing eliminations in a royal rumble match. As of SVR2011 Now it has the wrestler can perform a finisher through a cell, moves that can be performes of an cell and now you can choose what maneuver the opponent can get thrown off a ladder. As of WWE '12 Now features a Comeback ability and a Wake-up taunt where the opponent would slowly rise to be standing on the mat. See also *Move-set Category:Game modes